Past, Present, Future: TICKLISH BREATH (4th)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Kau sakit dan kau merindukannya. Kau inginkan dia. "Aku hampir gila. Kenapa aku bisa 'melihat' bocah tengik yang pernah menggagahiku 12 tahun lalu kembali ke tempat ini? Dan kenapa pula aku datang padamu?" itu yang dia katakan. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! M for... idk. Just read.


**Ticklish Breath (4** **th** **)**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God and themselves, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

:::

Kau dan dia masih sama-sama muda kala itu. Kau yang baru menyelami dunia remaja tanggung di kelas 1 SMU dan dia yang tengah mempersiapkan ujian untuk masuk ke universitas. Betapa usia kalian yang masih belasan dan belum legal minum _soju_ itu kalian abaikan begitu saja ketika hasrat yang menggebu dan rasa penasaran yang tak tertahan itu muncul akibat pengaruh hormon dan sebuah kesalahan.

Kesalahan.

Di mana mata kalian yang bersitatap setelah satu ciuman itu memberikan tensi yang berbeda dari acara saling tatap-menatap kalian yang dulu-dulu. Dia yang terlihat memesona dengan bibir merah basahnya, napasnya yang putus-putus, dan kemejanya yang kusut itu telah membuatmu hilang akal. Menjadi sinting di usiamu yang ke-16.

Karena sentuhan bibir dengan bibir yang cukup menguras pasokan udara di dadamu itu juga telah membuat matamu terbuka akan sepotongan cerita yang disimpan rapat olehnya tanpa kau ketahui sebulan belakangan.

Cerita yang hambar, dan kau amat ingin membumbuinya.

Berbekal kenekatan dan kepercayaan dirimu yang tinggi, kau mengajaknya untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar bersentuhan bibir. Entah kata-katamu yang seduktif dan berulang kali kau repetisi di sela endusanmu pada telinga dan rahangnya itu, atau dia juga sama nekatnya denganmu, kau mendapat sebuah dengusan putus asa sekaligus pasrah darinya. Tanda bahwa ia mulai frustasi pada gerakmu yang depresif.

Ia setuju, dan kalian melakukannya di apartemen yang kau sewa. Di atas sebuah kasur sempit bersprei gading. Dia bergantung padamu, dia mendesahkan namamu, dengan tangan yang tak pernah lepas dari rangkulannya di bahumu. Kau (dan dia) telah mendobrak batasan anak sekolah yang lugu. Betapa sinar senja dan peluhnya yang berkilap telah membuatmu sinting –sekali lagi, kau menjadi sinting di usiamu yang ke-16.

 _. ticklish breath ._

Sekarang, kau menimang-nimang apakah keputusanmu untuk menyewa apartemen yang pernah kau tinggali 12 tahun lalu ini benar atau tidak. Kau memegang kenop pintu itu dan kau teringat kembali pada dirimu yang masih berseragam sekolah.

Kau membiarkan kenop itu bercerita padamu, bahwa dulu kau pernah memegangngnya dengan tangan gemetar yang tak sabaran. Tentang kau yang menghimpit _dia_ di daun pintu persis setelah pintu itu kau tutup. Tentang _dia_ yang mencakar permukaan pintu, yang mana bekasnya luput dari perbaikan hingga saat ini. Kau sedikit tertawa melihat bagian itu masih ada di sana.

"Min Yoongi…"

Serta-merta perasaan itu muncul tanpa permisi. Yang mana kau merindunya. Tak wajar memang, setelah bertahun-tahun melupakannya dengan mudah. Tapi masa lalu sudah pasti memiliki jejak; entah itu di kepalamu atau pada sesuatu yang kau tinggalkan.

Kau menutup pintu. Memandang isi apartemen sederhanamu. Kau cukup kagum pada pemiliknya yang begitu rajin membersihkan tempat ini meski tak dihuni. Kasur sempit itu terbungkus sprei dengan rapi. Mengundangmu untuk berbaring di atasnya. Dan kau melakukan itu, berbaring, tapi kakimu kau biarkan menggantung, dengan telapak kakimu yang menyentuh lantai.

Entah mengapa kepalamu terasa pening ketika kau memandang langit-langit. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, mungkin juga bukan. Sebab kau tahu jika toleransimu akan minuman keras makin lama makin bertambah. Bahkan separuh malam minum-minum di bar tidak membuatmu tumbang, kadang. Mungkin esok hari _vodka_ dan teman-temannya itu bisa saja jadi pelengkap sarapanmu.

Kau menelan ludahmu dengan susah payah. Tenggorokanmu sakit. Kering. Entah dehidrasi entah apa.

Matamu kau pejamkan untuk sekadar beristirahat. Tapi bayangnya muncul lagi di kepalamu. Dengan sengaja kau memola _puzzle_ memori yang sedikit kabur itu menjadi lebih jelas. Yang mana dia, 12 tahun lalu, dengan ekor matanya yang berhias _eyeliner_ itu menatapmu kepayahan. Dia bilang kau menakutkan. Wajahmu menakutkan. Dingin. Meski punya _baby fat_ di pipimu, tatapmu yang setajam elang membuat kesan pertamanya padamu tak cukup baik, katanya, sebelum mengenalmu. Tapi kau juga tak menyadarinya jika dia tak mengaku. Kau balas dia dengan berkata kalau mulutnya berbisa hingga kau enggan menarik topik dalam pembicaraannya. Kau menghindarinya. Dulu, sebelum mengenalnya.

Bagaimana dia kemudian tersenyum di hadapanmu untuk pertama kali. Kau yang lugu berubah haluan dengan mengganti definisi kata cantik yang tertanam di benakmu selama ini menjadi dua suku kata berupa sebuah nama; Yoongi.

Kau menyukainya. Tapi kau juga tak pernah berniat untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Sebab kau yang lugu itu hanya menganggap perasaanmu padanya hanyalah sebuah kekaguman.

Maka kalian berteman. Teman akrab. Teman yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama. Teman yang berbagi satu payung di hari berhujan. Teman yang bergandengan tangan ketika menunggu bis. Teman yang sering membuang waktu hanya dengan saling menatap kosong, menyelami samudera tanpa jawaban.

Sampai kira-kira satu bulan pertemanan kalian berjalan, kau mulai bosan dengan gaya kalian yang biasa saja.

Kau memaksanya bersandar di dinding. Dia lebih tua darimu, tapi dia tak bergeming ketika kau dengan tak sopannya meniti wajah itu dengan ujung-ujung jarimu. Kau mengusap bibirnya yang kenyal dan lembut. Lengket. Dia pasti habis makan permen, pikirmu. Dan kau ingin mencicipi bibir yang merekah itu.

Kau mendaratkan sebuah ciuman obsesif di bibirnya. Dia sempat menyebut namamu sebelum kau bungkam. Manisnya sisa olahan gula di bibirnya begitu memabukkan, membuatmu abai pada situasi di mana mungkin saja ada orang yang lewat dan memergoki kalian tengah berciuman di lorong itu.

Kau menertawai ingatan lucu itu.

"Hei, apa kau masih lima senti lebih tinggi dariku?" monologmu. Seolah dia memang mendengarkan.

Khayalmu tenggelam semakin jauh. Kau ingat bagaimana lelahnya berciuman dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu. Tapi kau rela demi menjamah bibirnya. Kau gila. Sinting memang.

Kau menggosok-gosokkan jari telunjuk di bibirmu sendiri. Kesal rasanya ketika kau menginginkan daging kenyal semanis gula itu setelah sekian lama.

Ini salah. Kau mendengus, resah.

Ada apa dengan rindumu ini? Mengapa yang kau ingat adalah tatapnya, bibirnya, dan napasnya yang menggelitik?

Kau ingat betul dengan apa yang terjadi setelah kalian berciuman. Seks pertama kalian yang begitu ajaib. Sebab kau seolah menjadi seorang penulis yang membaca terbitan buku hasil karyanya sendiri. Kata membaca itu bisa dibilang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Tanpa sengaja sebetulnya. Ketika kewarasanmu setengah berkurang dalam lengkingannya, kau membaca dirinya dan masa lalunya dalam diammu. Setiap kali dia menyebut namamu, kau buka lembar itu satu persatu.

"Hhh…"

Kau meraih ponselmu. Ingin nama Min Yoongi itu tertera di daftar kontakmu, tapi tak mungkin. Kau bahkan tak pernah berhubungan dengannya semenjak ia masuk universitas. Kau tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Bagaimana penampilannya, suaranya, atau tatapnya yang sayu kepayahan itu sudah hilang atau masih ada.

Ini salah. Kau mendengus, resah.

Ada apa dengan rindumu ini? Mengapa objeknya harus dia?

Kau memiringkan tubuhmu, tak lagi memandang langit-langit. Kau jatuhkan pandanganmu pada pintu keluar yang terlihat langsung dari kamarmu. Lurus. Di mana cahaya matahari mengintip lewat celah bagian bawahnya. Di mana pintu yang tertutup itu melindungimu dari sinar yang menyilaukan di luar sana. Teriknya siang hari dan tubuhmu yang panas dingin tak keruan adalah kombinasi yang bagus.

Kau mungkin sakit. Demam. Tapi kau tak yakin _parasetamol_ adalah obatnya.

Mungkin Min Yoongi obatnya.

Lelaki yang pernah mengisi harimu 12 tahun lalu.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat madu.

"Min Yoongi…"

Kau memejamkan mata lelahmu. Jika kau menginginkannya, meramu mimpi tentangnya mungkin adalah jalan terbaik.

Cklek.

" _Park Jimin."_

 _. ticklish breath ._

Dulu sekali, pernah suatu kali, kau tidur di gudang _hall_ olahraga dan tak ada yang menyadarinya hingga kau terkunci di sana. Kau yang acuh tak acuh santai saja dan berpikir kau hanya perlu melanjutkan tidurmu hingga esok hari, hingga gudang itu dibuka kembali oleh penjaga sekolah. Tapi kau yang tidur nyenyak di atas matras hijau lumut itu terbangun oleh suara kunci gembok dan pintu yang dibuka. Ada penjaga sekolah, dan dia di sana. Yang satu memandangmu heran dan yang satu memandangmu khawatir. Dia kemudian mengajakmu pulang tanpa bicara apa-apa. Kau yang memaksanya bicara kemudian, di tengah jalan sempit sebelum persimpangan. Dia mengaku bisa melihat masa depan, tapi dia tak memintamu percaya.

Kau memang tak percaya.

Tak pernah percaya hingga kalian berpisah di hari yang pernah ia ramalkan akan terjadi.

Sekarang, kau masih juga tak percaya. Ketika ia berdiri di mulut pintu itu, menjadi siluet yang membelakangi matahari, menghadapmu.

"Park Jimin."

Pintu itu ia tutup perlahan. Dia berjalan ke arahmu, dan dengan matamu yang terantuk-antuk kau mencoba menangkap sosoknya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Dengan rambut semerah _wine._

Kau masih tak percaya.

Benar dia yang kau rindukan atau bukan?

Dia mendengus. Lantas melepas sepasang sepatu _boots_ hitamnya dan merangkak naik ke kasur yang sama denganmu. Ia mengambil tempat sempit yang tersisa. Kepalanya jatuh tepat di hadapanmu. Helai rambut merahnya bersapaan dengan kain sprei yang putih. Dan dari wajah tanpa cacat itu, dari mata indahnya, ada setatap keputus asaan juga rasa pasrah yang pernah kau lihat belasan tahun lalu. Dia menatapmu dengan cara yang sama. Kau bisa merasakan napasnya yang menggelitik. Ada gelenyar aneh darinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanyamu, dengan napas berat yang panas. Menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya sejak awal. Hanya tak yakin.

"Aku hampir gila." dia masih menjaring tatapmu, tak memutusnya dalam ucapan. "Kenapa aku bisa _melihat_ bocah _tengik_ yang pernah menggagahiku 12 tahun lalu kembali ke tempat ini? Dan kenapa pula aku datang padamu?"

Rautnya nampak terganggu. Kau tak punya jawabannya. Sebab depresi yang ia rasa mungkin saja serupa denganmu, tapi alasannya berbeda.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecupmu. Hanya untuk satu kecupan ringan yang singkat. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya hanya menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah siku, dan sisa berat badannya ia tumpu padamu, menindihmu tapi juga tak sepenuhnya begitu. Kau bisa lihat ekor matanya berhias _eyeliner_ seperti dulu, hanya lebih tebal dan lebih rapi.

"Apa yang berubah setelah 12 tahun berlalu?" tanyamu.

"Presiden yang berganti, dan harga barang yang semakin naik." jawabnya realistis. Kau terkekeh. Lantas kau susupkan wajahmu di lehernya. Dengan tanganmu yang merangkul, tanpa sengaja kau membuat jaket kulit itu merosot sebatas bahunya. Hingga kau bisa bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut yang hangat itu. Aroma tubuhnya seperti anggur, tapi juga seperti mawar. Kau hirup dalam-dalam.

Dia bersandar. Napasnya lagi-lagi terasa menggelitik. Kini langsung ke kulitmu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tumbuh sebesar ini?"

"Mungkin kau yang mengecil."

Dia terasa begitu mungil dalam pelukanmu.

"Tidak mungkin… memangnya aku Alice?"

Kau tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Hanya dengan memeluknya saja telah membuatmu merasa tenang. Kau mungkin memang tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, tapi kau boleh saja berharap meski hari ini telah habis, kalian masih akan tetap sama.

Dengan dia di sisimu.

 **[END]**

Related to PUSH, PULL dan FREELANCER.

Saya bayanginnya ini Jimen sama Yungi era Danger. Jimennya aish, lelah saya tiap inget dia yang super manly dan liar itu kekekekeke. Sementara Yungi entah kenapa saya rasa malah uke banget dengan rambut merah dan eyeliner tebelnya.

Fic ini settingnya beberapa lama sebelum PUSH, da nada beberapa bagian yang saya rombak. Jadi nggak sepenuhnya persis kayak yg ada di fic itu.

Terakhir, makasih ya buat yang udah baca sampai sini…. *kecup ala Jin*

Kkaepjjang!


End file.
